1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of devices usable for the thorough washing of carts and other constructions which are difficult to wash and rinse due to a convex chamber being existent facing upwardly therein. Wash water and rinse water tends to gather within the central area of the cart unless the cart is inverted or at least inclined to some degree. In this manner an automated system for washing such carts can be achieved. The present invention provides a novel design for lifting such carts such that any water passing into the holding chamber thereof easily is rinsed away. Such carts are normally used in the meat industry but are also used in many other industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are some patents which teach the moving of a cart over nozzles rather than moving of the nozzles to the cart and examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,972,996; 3,415,257; 3,615,822; 3,736,948; 3,801,371; 4,039,350. While some of these patents do actually show the moving of a cart over nozzles rather than the moving of nozzles over the cart, there is no showing of such usage on a vertical lift and rotating nozzle head extending downwardly into the cart. None of these patents show the use of an arm means and a support means as shown in the present design nor do any disclose the usage of such rotary heads powered by water movement.